Wolf's tale: Silver and Black Trailer
by CadenGoff
Summary: On a last cattle drive before leaving for Beacon, Wolve, her father, and a few family friends stumble upon a town in the middle of Vacuo.


Silver and Black trailer

Ever looked at your old life and decided it was time to break from this Rusty Cage?

In Vacuo there stands a small town. The town had a few houses, a saloon, a sheriffs building, and a train station. Right now in the middle of the town a young woman was holding the hand of an older man who had just been shot by the sheriff. Around them stood 18 men. 14 with the sheriff and 4 with the woman. The old man who had just been shot was looking up into the sly with glazed over silver eyes as if the void was calling him. His revolver laying nearby only had 1 bullet left while the sheriff was reloading his revolver.

"Outlaw son of a bitch," the sheriff said. In actuality the sheriff had shot first. Those silver eyed warriors had massive bounties on their heads after all. Now it was up to his friends to decide if they wanted to live of die as "outlaws".

"Outlaws? We're farmers on a cattle drive." The woman said anger and rage evident in her voice.

"Farmers? No farmer shoots at a sheriff!" The sheriff said. He calmly started to draw his revolver ready to give his men the signal to start firing on them. Unfortunately he never gave the signal as a shot rang out and he went down.

"Open fire!," Wolve shouted. The two groups had lined up and started shooting their revolvers at each other. Wolve herself having shot the sheriff in the chest using the old man's gun. That man might not be her father but he had taken care of her ever since grimm had massacred her family. After shooting the sheriff Wolve had dropped her father figure's gun and drew both of her modified Colt-Walker 1847 revolvers. Powerful revolvers that sent two deputies down. One shot in the head the other missing his right index finger. Of course a couple of the men on her side had went down. One clutching his stomach as blood sprayed from the wound. The others brain on full display as a round split his skull open.

Wolve ran behind a carriage. Once behind she drew her 1886 Winchester rifle and made sure it was loaded. She aimed from under the carriage and fired removing a deputies leg below the knee. Everyone know was hidden or getting cover to reload. Wolve took aim at the man running to the dude who she had amputated the leg of. As he was about three quarters of the way there she shot him in the chest laying him out. It looked as if she had clotheslined him. As Wolve stopped to survey the battlefield she noticed the man missing his index finger stumbling toward their position with his revolver in his left hand. Wolve cursed herself and drew her 1897 pump shotgun from the inside of her fringe jacket. She had sawed the barrel off to allow it to fit. As she leaned out she shot the man dead center with buckshot in the chest. It had a devastating effect of turning the contact point into mush. Wolve's wolf ears picked up a noise and rolled back stabbing into a sneaking deputy with her Bowie knife. As she disarmed him quick and grabbed him by the neck after stabbing him in the chest she turned him around and grabbed her shotgun. As she put her rifle on her back she aimed with her shotgun over the dying man's shoulder and walked out. When she walked out tons of bullets started to fly at them. Most missing their mark some hitting the man she was using as a shield. When one of the deputies rushed her with a pick axe she opened fire at his head with a 12 guage solid slug round. The man's head was obliterated in by the shotgun round and sent blood, brain matter, and bits of the skull everywhere. Wolve let her shield fall to bleed out and dived into the nearby saloon.

Meanwhile on the street Wolve's groups members had dragged their mortally wounded member to safety before reentering the fight. One immediately shot a man running to attack the saloon that Wolve had dived into. The bullets flying between the two groups were endangering civilians but no one was stopping their side from shooting. He had hit 4 men in their dominant hands but the men switched to their non dominants to keep up the fight. All of a sudden he was across the street. There was a lot of smoke where he used to be and he felt his missing legs. He started screaming.

"TNT them out!" A deputy was shouting. Out of the 15 of them he had lost 7. He himself threw the stick of TNT into the saloon. He rejoiced seeing the explosion take out the saloon. He saw two more deputies fall bring their losses to 9 and a wounded farmer holding his own trying to get to the other farmer they had mutilated with the first stick of TNT. As he shot out the man's knees having to use his whole cylinder of ammo as he had missed shots due to shaking. A further two more shots from the other 5 deputies had taken the man's elbows off. "Cease fire and reload! Cease fire and reload!" The deputy was shouting. The 6 men left were reloading. Their arms shaking. As they surrounded the last farmer one unloaded on him with both his revolvers. The men started laughing however a loud gunshot made them jump. As they looked for the shooter they noticed the deputy who the first stick of TNT had been thrown from his position by a rifle shot.

"Anyone see where it came from?!" The oldest deputy shouted. "Anyone hit?" He then asked. He got a chorus of "no"s and "we're good!" He knew the shooter was still here when he turned around and was greeted in the face with a flaming bullet.

"It's high time for you yellow bellies to pay the price!" Wolve shouted. Her aura had protected her from the explosion and her semblance being fired allowed her to gather the fire around here. She was currently shooting the enemies with fire dust rounds in her Winchester rifle. As a deputy aimed up at her she shot him in the foot dropping and letting the fire consume him. As the other two started to run she fired at them. One fell onto the ground immediately and the other dropped from being shot in the back of his ribs. She let him crawl away as she slipped away into the townspeople running out shouting about the gun fight and quietly boarded a train heading for Vale as the time for her to join the ranks of Beacon Academy drew nearer. 


End file.
